STRESSED
by Live Freely
Summary: Sharon and Andy's discussion about his Heart Attack.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand how this could have happened? I don't drink, I don't smoke. I haven't had any 'Ice Cream' in six years. I only eat vegetables and fish", voiced Andy angrily.

Sharon sat in silence as Andy voiced his worry in disbelief.

At the end of his tirade Andy looked at Sharon to cage her response while pushing the little bit of food around his plate.

"Andy you will eventually agree with me soon enough that stress was the factor in your heart attack", said Sharon.

A wide eyed Andy looked at Sharon and quickly bellowed, "Stress, what stress? I don't feel any stress".

With a smirk on her face Sharon replied, "you could feel stress about what to eat, Nicole's wedding was very stressful for you and to make matters worse, you were dealing with your ex-wife and the enormous amount of money the wedding was costing you, the dust up with the car that result in the blood clot and led to surgery, the selling of your house and finally the pressures of moving in together".

The discussion was stopped mid-way with Rusty's quick entrance into his the condo after saying he was not hungry and making a quick exit to his room. Causing both Andy and Sharon to look at each other with concern looks on their faces.

They both knew that Rusty had been worried about the texted his received from Gus wanting to talk about something to do with their relationship.

Sharon excused herself and made her way down the hall to Rusty's room to see if he was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

As the alarm went off Andy slowly reached over to turn it off before it woke Sharon up. Not ready to face the day and also thankful for no early morning roll out he reached over to pull Sharon close to him only to feel cold sheets. He opened his eyes to see an empty space where the love of his life should be. He quickly showered and dressed smiling when he saw the color of his tie picked out for him.

Andy footstep was heard by Sharon putting a smile on her face.

"Good morning", said Andy as he kissed her cheek on the way to get his tea already made for him.

"Good morning", replied Sharon as she kissed him on the lips deepening it briefly.

"Oh", said Andy.

"What?" asked Sharon.

I thought you were mad at me about getting so riled up at the dinner table last night.

Sharon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Andy I am, not mad, but I will enjoy when you realized that I am right about your stress level causing your heart attack she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey! Is Rusty up yet", asked Andy.

"Yes, left early to meet Andrea do to some research on a case.

"At least it will keep him busy and less time for him to keep from freaking out about the break-up", said Andy.

"True", said Sharon as they sat to eat the healthy breakfast Sharon made.

As the day progress their leads led to dead ends making it hard to find the evidence to tie the suspect to the murder of the young women in the morgue.

Andy stood listening to the different options that were on the table regarding the dirt bag in interview room one.

As the last option was voiced by the team Andy could not hold it in anymore.

"What? No way should this guy walk" shouted Andy.

Everyone turned with concerned looks on their faces quickly walking towards Andy to make sure he was ok.

The only person that did not move was Sharon as she gave him her Darth Raydor glare.

Upon seeing that Andy heartrate quickly slowed down. "I am fine really sorry about that but I just don't want to see this idiot walk that's all", said Andy to the entire room.

"Ok, so let's calmly go over all the evidence we have so far", voiced Andy. "Maybe there is a loophole that will work in our favor".

As each member of the team voiced their theory about the case Andy slowly inched his way closer to where Sharon stood only for her to move away from him without looking his way.

"Oh, Boy!" though Andy now he really messed up.

As lunchtime approached Andy called Provenza asking what the team wanted for lunch since he was the "Desk Monkey". He even had the lovely sign stuck to his desk courtesy of Provenza.

"Ok", Andy said as he hang up.

He placed the order and would pick it up in about twenty minutes just in time for the team's arrival. Andy looked in Sharon's office but she was not there. With a frown on his face he wondered when she left without him knowing. Usually she would let him know but after this morning he suspected she was still mad not that he could blame her.

Andy was putting the food in the break room when he received a text on his phone. I'm in the break room texted Andy.

The team entered the room making a beeline towards the food.

Andy whispered to Provenza, "Do you know if Sharon is in her office?" asked Andy.

"Yes", replied Provenza as he rolled his eyes while sitting down to eat something good instead of Patrice healthy lunch.

Andy quickly made his way out of the break room with their lunches and two bottles of water. As he approached her office the blinds were wide open. He stop for a few seconds observing her with her head down in deep concentration.

Taking a deep breath Andy made his way knocking lightly on her door. A muffled come in had him opening her door.

"Hey!" I brought lunch and an apology.

At her raised eyebrow and pinched lip Andy thought no better time like the present.

I brought you the salad you like and for dessert some " _ **Ice Cream**_ ".

Sharon unexpected laughter turned into a snort laugh had Andy sighing with relief.

After they both quiet down Andy looked into Sharon eyes while holding her hands.

"You were right I am stress", said Andy. It hit me after that outburst this morning in the murder room.

With a smirk on her face Andy quickly finished his apology.

"Ok", said Sharon as they started to eat their salads.

"Ok, What? That's it", said Andy. At the look on Sharon's face Andy voiced, "Ok! No more talking before I get into more trouble.

"Oh good! You're learning slowly but still learning", said Sharon with a smile on her face.

As they ate their lunch the conversation turned to the kids, vacation and just relaxing when they go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Unbeknownst to Andy, Sharon had some ideas on how to help him relief some stress. The first thing that pop in her mind had her blushing which she knew would be Andy's favorite. As the case dragged on Sharon, Andy and the team were keep very busy trying to find concrete evidence to put the suspect behind bars for life.

While this was going on Sharon started to put a plan together of ideas and how to implement them for Andy. She also knew that she had to find a way to talk him into doing them. They were able to go home earlier then usually because of all the dead ends they keep butting up against. It was a nice change to go home early on a Friday afternoon.

As Sharon and Andy made their way home, Andy notice Sharon was quiet. He hoped that the case was not getting her down she had enough to worry about because of him.

"Are you ok?" asked Andy taking her hands and resting it on his thigh while driving.

"Oh, sure", said Sharon still a little distracted. As they got closer to home Sharon turn to Andy.

Andy remain quiet because he knew whatever was on her mind she would tell him. Andy was pulled out of his thoughts when Sharon tugged on his hand. Turning to give her a smile and a quick look Andy returned his attention back to the road.

"So, I have figured out how to help you greatly reduce, and manage your stress", said Sharon.

"Oh!" said Andy with a big grin on his face and a wink at Sharon.

Rolling her eyes "No! No!" not that said Sharon laughing. "But … It depends on your level of commitment".

Both scared and excited to hear Sharon's ideas. After parking the car Andy took hold of Sharon's hand making their way to the elevator.

"Come on woman!" said Andy to Sharon stop keeping me in suspense. Sharon giggled while rolling her eyes at Andy in the elevator. It was worth making her laugh and seeing her bright greens eyes free of worry even if it just for a little while.

"Ok! Ok!" laughed Sharon. I have compile a list of activities that, I know that you would not try in a million years, but I need you to keep an open mind. I want for you to be able to balance it in all three ways - the mental, emotion and physical self. To have a connection to all three.

"So what do you think so far?" asked Sharon as Andy unlocked the condo front door.

Sharon I am really willing to try anything especially if it will help me and make you very happy. I want to be around for a long time with you. After removing their weapons, badges and jackets Sharon continued telling Andy her plans.

With wide eyes Andy simply nodded his head in agreement with Sharon making their way down the hall to the bedroom.

After changing into causal clothes Andy and Sharon sat on the couch with the TV on low.

"Ok, I am ready", said Andy to Sharon.

"For", asked Sharon while her head was down looking at something on her computer.

"Am …. You know for the torture to begin", said Andy with a laugh.

Sharon looked up giving him a small glare.

"Just kidding!" said Andy. But seriously I am ready.

Quickly replaced with a smile and a cheer Sharon clapped her hands.

"So when do we start?" asked Andy.

"Tomorrow morning", replied Sharon.

A little taken back Andy quickly schooled his features nodding ok.

Leaning to her left Sharon handed Andy a folder to read.

"What's this?" asked Andy.

"Read it", was Sharon's reply.

There in his hands was a complete exercise and nutrition list, Titled Andy's Health and Well-Being Program to a long and healthy life. After going over several pages of information Andy turned to Sharon with two words "I'm Ready".


	4. Chapter 4

On a quiet Monday morning the only sound that can be heard was the water hitting against the wall and the ripple effect it caused. Both out of breath as they surface leaning against the wall with water dripping down their bodies. With her smile as wide as her eyes Sharon leaned over towards Andy giving him a kiss.

"So how do you feel?" asked Sharon.

"I feel good", said Andy. I do love to swim so this is great.

"Great, glad you like it", said Sharon. I know that you are nervous about the other stuff, but we will go slow and at your own pace. The goal is to get you healthy and have a lot of fun along the way.

"I know that, like I told you I will try everything while keeping an open mind", said Andy.

"Good we will do the swimming first", said Sharon. It's a good way to start since it works the whole body. It will also give you a good foundation to build on the rest of the program.

"This is a win, win for me you know", said Andy.

"Why is that?" asked Sharon as they dry themselves in the empty room of the pool on top of the condo looking down at the beautiful view of L.A.

She turned as Andy continued to speak.

"I get to see you in a sexy swimsuit almost every day", said Andy with a big a grin on his face.

As he kissed her neck then lips Sharon stepped back with a smirk saying that will not be happening until I see great improvement and willingness to want to do this program from you without me having to force you to do so.

That had Andy growling which made Sharon laughed. Under his breath Andy rumbled I knew this was some sort of tortured by you.

Sharon laughed harder as they made their way in the elevator to the eleventh floor.

As the weeks and cases flew by the team started to notice small changes in Andy. Since no one wanted to be the cause of any stress to him they keep their mouth shut. They did not want a repeat of what transpired couple months ago. Seeing their captain in distress was not something they ever wanted to see again.

Andy progress in swimming were paying off better and faster than they imaged. As the weekend approached the team was not on call so Sharon booked the next exercise on the list.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon could see that Andy was nervous last night when they discussed the next program on his activity list. She assured him that he was safe and it would be ok. She let him know that she forwarded the list and spoke to his doctor to get approval for the program.

He nodded and turned off the light wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close.

After a very light breakfast couple hours before, Andy was quiet on the way to their appointment about twenty minutes from home. Sharon tried to engage him in conversation, but only got smiles or nods. She though best to keep quiet and hold his hands. Letting him dispel all the nervous energy on his own.

They pulled up to the building parking lot, and made their way inside to the five floor. On an early Saturday morning very little activity was on display by the rest of the human race.

Taking a deep breath Andy turned to Sharon opening the door so she can walk through. Sharon made her way towards the only other person in the room giving her a quick hug and smile.

Andy stood back looking all around him taking in the lovely smell and soft music coming from the speakers.

"Andy! Andy!" said Sharon pulling him out of his thoughts. I would like you to meet Liz she will be our instructor for the next twenty five minutes.

"Hello", Andy said shaking her hand, but still looking around nervously at the yoga mats anticipating all the other people to set foot in this place in a few minutes. With the few video Sharon told him watch it still did not put his mind at ease.

"So how many more people are we waiting for?" asked Andy.

"Well it's only going to be the three of us", Sharon said.

With a quick look in her direction Sharon shrugged her shoulders at Andy. I knew you were nervous so, I booked only private sessions with Liz that both you, and I can attend, or on your own depending on how our cases go.

With a big smile on his face Andy grabbed Sharon kissing her passionately in from of Liz. Which earned a laugh from Liz and a light tap on his shoulder from Sharon with a smile, and a roll of her eyes.

"Ok, let's begin", said Liz to Sharon and Andy.

Sharon had Andy stretching everyday along with the swimming, so he would not be as sore after the first couple of weeks from yoga.

They started very slowly because of Andy, (Sharon never laughed so had watching another human being try so hard to get into the different yoga poses). She was also secretly taping the sessions on her phone to show Andy what he needed to correct, but now she thought it would be fun to send the video to the kids.

This whole yoga thing was such a foreign concept for Andy and only skimming all the yoga video came back to bite him in the ass. More importantly he had a lot of fun with Sharon. All this made him realized that this was helping to strengthen their relationship even more. The benefits was slowly starting to pay off for Andy.

After thanking Liz for her gentle approach in his first yoga session; Sharon gave her friend Liz a hug before making their way to the car hand in hand.

"So what do you think?" asked Sharon.

I was nervous as you could tell, but I did enjoy the first session. I was so happy you were with me today. Booking the private sessions will keep my stress level down to zero. Having you there even if you were laughing at me was a great comfort. Before driving off he pulled her close kissing her with passion and desire that they both new would be continued at home.

"I love you so much", said Andy to Sharon.

With tears in her eyes "I love you to", replied Sharon.

The conversation in the car covered a variety of topics with a few glares throw Andy's way just because he loved to get her all riled up.

Upon entering the condo they made their way to fill the tub for a nice soak for two. After lunch Sharon and Andy fell asleep on the couch watching TV. They were woken up by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. As they made their way into the kitchen they found Rusty finishing up the salad for dinner giving them both a smile in return.

"Hey honey, what's this?" said Sharon giving him a kiss with her hands pointing all around.

"Will since Andy and you have been on this program kick which, I would have paid an arm and leg to see Andy do yoga today, I thought you both would be tired, so I cooked us dinner", shrugging his shoulders as he started to set the table.

The three sat down to enjoy the meal laughing, and poking fun at each other as Sharon recounted Andy's first foray into becoming a yogi.

"Oh God! Provenza and the team would love this", said Rusty.

Both Sharon and Andy turn to give him a glare.

With his hands up he said "Ok! Ok!" I promise not to say a word.

"Listen, I plan to tell everyone when I am ready", said Andy. It doesn't help the fact that they all have been looking at me strangely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate you taking the time out of your busy lives to read my story.**

"Ok, I can do this just breathe, ok just breathe Andy. Oh my god, now I am talking to myself", said Andy as he shake his head. Boy! am I bored out of my mind, concentrate on the breath.

Seriously people do this every day, so how come there still so many idiots and dirt bags, I have to deal with? Again concentrate on your breath Andy and stop talking to yourself. I thought this was supposed to help not let me develop a personality in my head. Man oh man, I wonder how much longer?

Breathe, breathe, breathe, I could still be sleeping right now, breathe, breathe, who will get the chief assistant job, god please don't let it be Winnie Davies. I really hate that women. Breathe, breathe, and breathe. God I hope that, I don't hold my breath, and pass out because that is the last thing Sharon needs. Concentrate on the breath said the guided mediation video. How do I even know that I am doing this right? At least with yoga and swimming I can tell but mediation is tough.

As the weeks rolled on mediation was something that Andy struggled with because sitting still in a quiet room was testing his patience and stress. Maybe I should just stop thinking and just concentrate on the breath.

This is the start of the third week doing this and I feel like a failure already. But Sharon wants me to have patience and just listen to the guided meditation because it best to start there or with a teacher.

Thank god this latest case was easy to wrap up. I decided to take advantage of the team leaving early and Sharon staying back to make sure our reports were done before sending them to Chief Howard. I let her know I am heading home. She gave me a smile knowing exactly what I planned to do when I get there. After changing into a t-shirt and short I made my way towards the cushions that Sharon brought especially for me to sit on during meditation in our room.

As the video started I made a promise that today I will improve a little from the past weeks.

Breathe, breathe, breathe (Dodgers, Coffee), and bring your thoughts back to your breath.

Maybe I should plan a trip to Disneyland with my grandsons, and include all the kids to come to the happiest place on earth. Oh boy this is not going as plan. As I take one more breathe the video finishes. As I opened my eyes Sharon stood in our bedroom doorway with a smile threating to become a full on laugh.

"What, what is so funny?" asked Andy.

The last minute or two my mind just started to wonder and I had trouble bring it back to the breath. "How do you do this every day?" said Andy as he got up from the floor.

"I think I know how to help or at least give you some advice", said Sharon as she makes her way into the room sitting on the bed.

Ok, I game because I am open to all advice I can get.

"Did you read all the information that I gave you about meditation? "asked Sharon. Before Andy can response (and going by guilty look on his face) Sharon knew the answer to her question.

Sharon giggles into his chest before she continued.

Andy the goal especially when you first start is to relax, you will have thoughts that comes and goes but don't stress over that. Every day will not be the same. Little by little you just need to concentrate on your breath. In time the thoughts will come less and even when you get better at it the thoughts will still come. It's an art just like yoga it takes practice for the rest of your life. Just like anything in life really good takes practice.

"Ah….. That is true", said Andy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Andy your phone is ringing", said Sharon as she rolled off Andy onto her back.

With a growl Andy answered.

Ok, sent me the information and I will meet you guys at the office.

"What is it?" asked Sharon.

A women called the cops on her abusive boyfriend and when patrol rolled to the house they found the women murdered.

As the team found their way into the murder room they all stop in mid-stride not believing their eyes. Andy sat crossed leg on top of the cursed desk with his palms up breathing in and out his nostril with eyes closed. Since no one knew what to do they just stared.

Provenza rolled his eyes and shouted "Flynn, Flynn what the hell are you doing? The shouting startled Andy making him almost fell off the desk.

Andy opened his eyes to see the whole team just staring at him with their mouths wide open. Andy made his way down from the desk while ignoring Provenza.

"Are you ok? asked Provenza. Why the hell were your seated cross leg on the desk?"

Andy walked over to his desk and took the report he compiled and handed it to Provenza. When no one moved to start the day Andy knew his time had ran out. Looking up at the team Andy motion for the team to sit because this might take all day he thought. As the team sat down with smiles on their face expect for Louie of course Andy rolled his eyes upwards.

So a few months ago after dinner, I voiced my opinion about my heart attack. I told Sharon I don't drink, or smoke and I haven't had ice cream in six years. The team nodded their heads as Andy continued. So how could this have happened?

"Wait….What?" said the team all at once expect for Provenza. No Ice Cream for six years.

Andy put his hands up to silence them before the story got side track about ice cream.

"See are around the time he started to fall in love and started his dates - non-dates (told you she would corrupt him) with the Captain", said Provenza rolling his eyes at Andy.

Andy just rolled his eyes at Provenza and continued the story while everyone laughed.

We had a discussion a time or two since living the hospital. Sharon is convinced that it was stress related. She mentioned Nicole's wedding, selling my house, work (meaning my obnoxious partner), moving in with her as well as stressing about the things I should eat.

"The crap you call vegetarian food?" said Provenza as he rolled his eyes.

I said that I only eat fish and veggies so where would all this stress come from I practically bellowed at her at the tablet.

"What was her response?" asked Amy.

She calmly said eventually, I would agree with her that it was stress. Before I could reply Rusty came home.

"So how did all this come about to you sitting on the desk at work meditating?" asked Mike.

Well unbeknownst to me Sharon started to put a plan together. Remember the case where I got angry in the murder room about the guy being let go.

"Yep! Yep!" said the team looking at each other.

Will that, truly convinced Sharon to go full speed ahead with her plans.

"And her plan was what?" asked Buzz.

The day we left early that Friday I was watching TV when Sharon handed me a folder Titled Andy's Health and Well-Being Program to a long and healthy life.

A laugh by Julio had everyone turning to look at him.

"What? So none of you thought that was a funny title, come on", said Julio. She could have titled it "These are the things you have to do so you don't died before I kill you myself", sign Captain Sharon Raydor.

That got everyone to laugh including Andy.

"Ok, so what was on the list? asked Provenza.

She had a list of foods and beverages that I can and can't eat and drink. It was from the package that was given to her by the doctor and nutritionist. The last part is the exercises she wants me to try with her. Hence the mediation on the desk.

"Wait … exercises", said Amy. You have to name them all and tell us how it when and how it is going so far?


	8. Chapter 8

"Well! have a sit" said Andy while looking at his watch and seeing that it was still early.

He made sure he had all the information on of the case so far on the murder board. They had no choice but to wait for and SID along with patrol reports.

Andy made his way to Provenza's desk he took a deep breathe before he began. "Couple of months ago, I told Sharon even before, I saw the list that I would try anything and will keep an open mind". Andy rolled his eyes as the team laughed. "First off, I started to stretch twice a week for two months. The first exercise on the list was swimming".

Julio raised his hand to get Andy's attention. "Sir, you got up every morning to swim in the ocean".

"No", said Andy, we're lucky to have a pool on the top floor of the condo. So she and I would swim for about 20 minutes each morning barring no roll out. If I had to come in first in the mornings (Andy giving Provenza big eyes), I would swim when I got home".

"So, have you been enjoying it so far?" asked Buzz.

"Love it, it's been easy because I love to swim", said Andy plus Sharon does it most days with me. The thing I really like so far is that it fits into my schedule nicely. So far no pressure because whenever, I want to do that day, I just do it. It keeps it fun and exciting".

"So, the next one on the list" … while looking around the room. Everyone looked at him waiting.

"Yoga", grumbled Andy, having a hard time looking the team in the eyes.

"What was that?" asked Mike with a smile on his face seeing that he was the only one that heard what Andy said.

"Come on Flynn", said Louie out with it. "You've made us wait long enough".

"Ok, ok its yoga", said Andy.

With a few laughs and comments by the guys, only Amy was supportive.

"Thanks, Amy", said Andy.

"No problem Lt.", as she shook her head at the guys.

"The day of yoga, I was very nervous not saying much to Sharon during breakfast and on the drive to the studio. As we entered the room there were candles burning and soft music with a lot of yoga mats on the floor. Boy did my stress level shot up seeing that".

"So, how did you like doing yoga?" asked Mike with a smirk.

Taking a sit on the desk Andy started to tell the team about his yoga experience. "Sharon gave me some yoga videos to watch to prepare me on the terminology, and what to expect from a practice. I may have just watch or just skim through only one video", Covering his eyes when the room filled with laughter. I did see the funny side eventually, but Sharon did nothing but laugh at me the entire session because she figured out that I did not watch the videos like I was supposed to".

"So, how do you feel after a few weeks of doing yoga?" asked Mike who beside who Amy knew anything about the practice of yoga?

"I feel great!" said Andy with a smile on his face. I have to say that the terminology was hard getting use to, and I prefer the common names best. It was hard to pronounce and remember the appropriate names for the poses. Like down dog, upward facing dog, child's pose and lots more which I can't remember right now. And there are great benefits to yoga",( wink, wink) Andy said to Provenza.

"Ye Gods!" shouted Provenza to Andy. If you ever make reference to you and the Captain like that again I will shoot you. I so didn't need to know this" said a disgusted Provenza.

Andy and the team laughed at Provenza and his disdain for any mention of Andy, the Captain and 'Sex'.

"Before the meditation sessions Sharon researched some other things, and asked if I wanted to try them with me".

"Ok, exercise boy, what were they?" asked Provenza.

"Before I name them promise me will not speak of them again. Everyone with their hands up swear, but were winking at each other".


	9. Chapter 9

"We tried Zumba- not for me, I couldn't move my hips like that. I don't want to have any more surgeries which, Sharon and I both agreed. The fact that I keep dancing in the wrong direction bumping into people had Sharon laughing more than dancing.

"Next was mini trampoline workouts".

"Oh! … Loved that", said Amy bouncing in her chair with a big smile on her face.

"I could not keep my balance on that thing. Felt like I was going to fall all the time. And of course Sharon was perfect at it while laughing at my expense".

"Then you had disco balls and neon lights. I felt like I was on a mushroom hallucination trip. Not that I know what's that feels like, but with the dirt bags, I have seen on them, I had a good idea that's what it felt like".

As Andy continued there was not a dry eye in the murder room. Julio somehow ended up on the floor laughing so hard he was crying.

Instead of his usually smirk Buzz laughter was the loudest because he still could not believe that, Andy would try these activities because it goes against his personality. I guess that is what loves does to you eventually. And love looks good on him.

Amy and Mike had their heads on the desk trying to hold on for dear life at what Andy was telling them.

Provenza just had that look on his face that they all knew meant IDIOT.

As Andy looked around the room at the team he knew that he could never hear the end of this. "If you guys can shut up for a few minutes I would like to continue this", voiced an annoyed Andy.

"Ok, Sorry", they said looking at each other trying to stop the laughter.

"Next came cycle karaoke first off, I hated all the songs that they played. All the songs they played were horrible even the ones in English".

Andy could not believe that he was reliving this nightmare all over again. Only this time he did not have to physically go through it.

"Worse was the bike sit that was so small it hurt my ass", he said while shaking his head.

With that last comment the team could not hold it in any longer as they doubled over with more laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

"The worse was Richard Simmons Sweatin' to the Oldies. The title alone pissed me off. Second was the shorts he wore, his voice, and hair. But before it got too far, I gladly shut it off having had enough", rolling his eyes upward.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Julio said wiping tears from his eyes. Everyone including Provenza was laughing.

After everyone quite down Mike asked "So how is the meditation going so far?"

"Well, I am not sure", said Andy looking around the room.

"Why? What is the problem?" asked Amy.

"Unlike the others I can't see the results physically", voiced Andy.

"Well, Andy it's pretty simple with meditation. It helps to start off in comfortable clothes, a relaxed sitting position (like cross leg or just sitting on cushions). Finding a quiet place, and whatever time of day that works for you, and finally using a guided meditation video to start with", said Mike. Your thoughts will come and go, you just have to learn to relax, and it will come in time. Even when you're been doing it for years you will never perfect it. Your thoughts will become less frequent, and you will be able to control it better the more you practice".

"Ok, I see", said Andy. That's exactly what Sharon has been telling me.

"What have I been telling you?" asked Sharon to Andy as she made her way into the murder room.

They were startled by the Captain's entranced because they were so engrossed that they missed the distinct click of her heels.

"Just some of his recent adventures ma'am", said Julio.

"Ah … Ok" said the Captain with a smile. As she continued to her office she stopped, and looked over her shoulder saying "I have videos if you guys ever want to see".

"Oh my God! No way", said Andy. They can't ever see the videos.

"Well if you play your cards right they never will", said the Captain with a laugh as she closed her office door to the laughter of the team at Andy's expense.

 **Thank you for the great reviews, and I hope that you had as much fun reading it as, I had writing it. I always appreciate all of you taking the time to enjoy my stories.**

 **The End**


End file.
